Z Gang at college equals chaos
by Storm-the-Windrider
Summary: Read to find out.BulmaVegeta
1. Default Chapter

_**Z- Gang at college equals Chaos**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters and I am not making any profit from it so please do not sue.

**Summary:** The Z gang is in college…….read to find out the rest. Bulma/? (not sure who I should couple her with, but it could be Goku…..maybe……Vegeta…..hmmm or Yamcha maybe, lol)

**Note: **(( Stands for personal thoughts.

**Chapter 1- **Truth hurts

"Hey Chi, you cumin to my party tomorrow?"

"Definitely Bulma, which reminds me we have to totally raid the mall and shop!!!! 18 is looking for this new dress, she says she just wants to look good but I know she's doing it just to look good for Krillin" Chi Chi and Bulma walked towards the main building of the college.

"Do you think those two will ever get together?" Bulma giggled, "Krillin has had a crush on her since high school, it's so sweet"

"I guess, but it's getting ridiculous now, I mean c'mon if he doesn't make a move now someone else will"

"I hear Tien likes her"

Chi Chi's eyes almost bugged out, "Are you serious!!!!??" Tien has always acted like he hates 18 and the feeling seemes to be mutual so how on earth is that possible?!"

"Well actually I think he does like her. Goku kind of slipped and told me. I swear that boy cannot keep a secret" she grinned, "at least from me"

Bulma had been best friends with him for as long as she could remember and it seemed like even though they had their arguments their friendship was still intact.

"I wish he would open up to me like he does to you" Chi Chi had always tried to hide her jealousy from Bulma. Sure they were good friends but it was unnerving to know that your boyfriend was closer to your best friend than his actual girlfriend.

"Don't worry, it just takes time, I mean you guys have been dating for a month. You know how Goku-chan is, he's somewhat shy when it comes to relationships" Bulma smiled and hugged her friend. Chi Chi could be so insecure sometimes; Goku was head over heels in love with her. Anyone could see that.

"Yeah I guess he is kind of shy in that sense. So anyway, what time do you finish today?"

"Well I've got business management class today so I should be finished by two thirty. So is the gang coming down to 7 Stars tonight?"

Since the start of college the gang had always gone to a club downtown called 7 Stars. A club built by none other than West city's very own Capsule corp, which obviously meant that whoever went with Bulma would get free drinks.

"Yeah I-" Bulma's phone rang before Chi Chi could continue her conversation.

"Bulma I'll be off to lesson okay, meet you in the cafeteria at 3.00, kay"

Bulma smiled and nodded. Chi chi headed off to lesson leaving Bulma to her phone call.

"Hello"

"Hey, where you at?"

"College, you?"

"On my way, haven't got any lessons but I thought of stopping by to see ya. When do ya finish?"

"Round 2.30 but I have to meet Chi in the cafeteria at 3.00, erm why don't you just come down to 7 Stars tonight?"

"Yeah but………." There was a slight pause, and some sort of shuffling "I want to see you. We haven't spent time alone together for awhile" he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Because Kakarott and Krillin are at my place and I can't afford to lose my rep by letting them hear the mucky stuff I tell you. Everyone knows I'm considered a bad boy. But only you know that I am kind at heart, and I want to keep it that way"

Bulma laughed, Vegeta could be so stupid sometimes. "Awww, should I be flattered Veggie-chan?"

"Argh, woman!! Don't ever call me that in public. Great Kami what am I to do with you. So when can I see you?"

"Hmm, well try asking me nicely without sounding like all you want to do is fuck the living daylights out of me" she grinned. Even if they were talking through the phone she could tell that he had his trademark grin plastered all over his face.

"Now you know I've already done that to you woman, several times. But I actually want to see you. Look my credit is running out, I'll come to the club tonight but I don't intend to stay too long, okay?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you then"

"Yeah……….." he coughed and added a grumbled 'I love you'.

"I love you too Veggie-chan" Bulma laughed, but before she could hang up Krillin and Goku talked through Vegeta's phone.

"We wrove you two Bulma–chan!!!"

"Hey you two give me my phone back!! Bye Bulma." Said Vegeta before he hung up.

Bulma smiled to herself and walked to her lesson thinking about how much fun they would all have tonight.

- - -

Chi Chi and 18 waited in the cafeteria for Bulma to meet them. But something was seriously bothering Chi.

"You know Bulma is not going to like this. I think we should just not tell her about it"

"C'mon 18 she's old enough to handle this. Besides she's got Vegeta now"

"Yeah but……" 18 sighed, "Yamcha hurt her pretty bad, he fucked her over for real. I never saw Bulma so depressed in all my life. She couldn't even pull herself together when he dumped her for that blonde girl. And then the time she found him cheating on her with Natasha. Gosh that was the last straw. It set her off the rocket. I think we need her to find out by herself"

"I don't know 18, this……this doesn't sound good to me"

"Well you can tell her if you want but I think she deserves to be happy for the moment. Her birthday is tomorrow and I intend to make her happy. We don't need Bulma sad on her 18th birthday"

"So what do we do? I mean Yamcha is coming back to our college. You know the first person he's gonna wanna see is Bulma"

Chi Chi was right, as much as she hated the guy for treating Bulma like shit, he always was the one to go after her for forgiveness, even on the rare occasions where Bulma had hurt his feelings. But that wasn't enough to take away all the hurt he put her through. And he needed to understand that.

"Look Bulma is coming; we'll talk about this later okay?" Chi Chi nodded and went to greet Bulma while 18 got her usual hot chocolate and made her way to greet her as well. ((Kami I hope Yamcha doesn't fuck things up for Bulma again. I can't stand to see her sad because of that imbecile)).

- - -

"So you comin to da club tonight 'Geta?"

"Yeah, but I'm not bringing y'all back home. I'm planning to take Bulma home"

Krillin and Tien laughed. "Aww, Vegeta misses his girlfriend doesn't he?!"

"Shut up Tien. A man has his needs you know. I need to spend some 'quality time' with my girl. Now stop annoying me and get your ass ready"

"Yes sir" he joked.

Krillin walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. Vegeta always had food in his fridge. It was an essential in his apartment.

"Dude, where exactly do you get money to pay for food, rent and a car?" he had been wondering for awhile.

"Well Mr. Briefs offered me a part-time job at Capsule corp. As long as I treat his daughter well I can keep the job"

Goku laughed, "So if you get Bulma angry, which is very easy to do, you lose your job?"

"No. Just that if ever hurt her like Yamcha did then it's bye bye to my job for me. But I know I aint gonna even treat her that way so there is no problem"

"And I am guessing that Bulma knows nothing about this?" asked Krillin already knowing the answer.

"You know she'd flip if she heard that. She'd think I'm with her only to keep my job. Which I'm not"

Goku sighed and walked to the kitchen. ((He better be with her because he wants to. Bulma would never forgive him if he felt otherwise. And I wouldn't either.))

Tien made his way downstairs sporting a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Ugh, could ya put any more cologne!! That's the last time I let you use mine!!" Vegeta snickered, "Am starting to think you're turning gey"

"Hey for your information women like men who take care of themselves" Tien picked up his jacket and threw the car keys to Vegeta.

"C'mon, we're all ready"

"Yah yah. Krillin turn the light in the kitchen off. I do not wish to pay for your forgetfulness on my bills"

"Whatever, jeez ya starting to sound like my mum" Vegeta glared at him and opened the door.

- - -

The club was full as usual and the music was blaring from everywhere, it was hard enough hearing yourself think.

As the guys danced with the girls Bulma walked up to a bar to get a drink. ((Where on earth is Vegeta?)) She hadn't had the chance to find him through all of this chaos.

"May I buy you a drink pretty lady" asked a strangely familiar voice.

Bulma hadn't really bothered to look at him. Probably some idiot trying to hit on her, right?

Wrong.

"Have I put you off men that bad?" he smirked when she turned to look at him.

"Y-Yamcha?" Bulma was stunned, he looked so different. His long hair was now short and he had a scar on his face which still didn't mar his stunning features. He dressed in a nice black shirt with faded jeans. He looked absolutely gorgeous. But Bulma wasn't the type to be blinded by beauty, not anymore.

"You look great" and she did look great. More so stunning, her red dress cupped her curves in the right places which had a lot of guys staring. And her legs seemed to be hypnotising to Yamcha. She had definitely changed from the shy girl he used to know.

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me I have to find someone" She gave him a cold look, one he had never seen from her and started to make her way to the dance floor when he grabbed her hand.

"Bulma, babe, c'mon. Aren't you going to ask me how I am? Please I want to talk to you" He gave her an apologetic look that would have once made him get away with anything. Not this time.

"No, I have nothing to say to you Yamcha. I don't care how you are. Why you're here, or 'who' you're with. I don't care about you!! So leave me the fuck alone" every word dripped with anger and venom. He had never seen her like this. This new Bulma was intriguing and he intended to have her all over again.

- - -

Vegeta walked over to the bar hoping to find Bulma. He spotted her immediately and smirked when he saw her dress. She always had to look beautiful. But she could be wearing a pair of baggy sweat pants and one of his t-shirts for all he cared and still look sexy.

He then frowned when he spotted some guy grabbing her arm. He quickly made his way there and stepped between them. Bulma smiled at Vegeta and took his hand in hers.

"By the looks of things the lady doesn't want to talk to you so why don't you take your sorry ass somewhere else"

Yamcha glared at him and tried to approach Bulma again, "This aint none of your business buddy, it's between me and her"

"Yamcha I have nothing to say to you!!" she spat back.

His eyes widened slightly when he heard the name. So this was Yamcha. He felt like beating the shit out of him at that very moment but his days of picking up fights were over. Bulma had helped him become the better man and he would always fight only when necessary. But at that very moment he found it extremely hard not to beat Yamcha to a pulp and use him as his personal punching bag. "You heard what the lady said, punk"

Yamcha gritted his teeth and gave Bulma one last look before he walked off.

Bulma sighed. "Thanks sweetie"

Vegeta was still angered until he felt Bulma kiss his cheek. Suddenly all thoughts of beating Yamcha were momentarily out of the window. He smiled to himself and kissed her lips softly. He bit down on her bottom lip just a little in a teasing manner before breaking the kiss, leaving Bulma wanting more. He grinned at her flushed face and whispered, "There's more where that came from. But there's a catch, ya have ta come home with me. Sound good?"

Bulma laughed and wrapped her arms around him. "Sounds perfect" she replied seductively.

- - -

"So you want anything to eat?"

Bulma made her way to the sofa and sat astride him. "You know what I want Vegeta" She kissed him slowly enjoying the feel of his warm mouth against hers. Their tongues mingled exquisitely making them both moan in pleasure.

"Wait" Vegeta broke the kiss and stared into her eyes.

"Vegeta, is….is everything okay?" she placed her hands on his shoulders and kept a steady gaze. Vegeta rubbed her back, to reassure her that everything was okay. He knew Bulma was still fragile from the relationship she had with Yamcha which always made her paranoid about her relationship with him. But he knew how to bring out the fire and feistiness in her to help her get over it.

"Everything's fine, I just……I forgot to get some….erm you know……condoms"

Bulma laughed, and ran her fingers along his jaw. "Well, you're lucky I have some in my bag"

Vegeta raised a surprised brow, "Really?"

"Uhmm Hmmm" she murmured before kissing him yet again. She needed to be with him, to have him, to take her mind off Yamcha. As much as she hated it she couldn't deny that seeing him again had made her slightly confused.

She pulled his T-shirt up and threw it on the floor not caring where it landed. She gasped when she realised just how muscular he was. He was simply perfect. She ran her hands over his chest feeling every inch of his muscles, they felt so smooth and solid. It wasn't the first time she had seen him like this but his body had always amazed her.

Her eyes reflected pure lust and Vegeta knew it. She wanted him. Bad.

She placed gentle kisses on his neck and then moved to his abs. Vegeta closed his eyes and just enjoyed what she did to him.

He was in pure bliss, and Bulma knew it. She knew what he liked and how he liked it. But she also understood him on a personal level, which made him feel comfortable around her.

She brought her lips to his again and kissed him more urgently. He smirked, she was losing her patience. He swiftly turned their positions so she was underneath him and gently started to take her dress off. He threw the garment on the floor and stared at her. There was something strange in the look he gave her, one she had never seen before. He looked like he wanted to devour her.  
She gently ran her hands over his strong pecks and then down to his six pack, and then even further, she smiled mischievously when she felt the bulge already building between his pants.

"You want something Vegeta?"

He eyed her darkly and smirked at her, while he gently nibbled her breasts causing her to moan straight away. "More like, you want something, Bulma" he said while he sucked on her nipple. The pleasure he was giving her wasn't even close to what he planned to give her once he was inside her. Her eyes drifted shut, and she moaned, throwing her leg over his and tangling her hand in his hair, pulling his mouth down harder and tighter against her breast. He complied, sucking strongly, nipping and biting her throbbing nipple, and she gasped, running her free hand down his chest and digging her nails into his belly. He jerked against her, and encouraged, she slid her hand beneath the waistband of his pants to touch his rigid erection that had been begging to be freed since the first minute she had touched it.

He pressed her back on the sofa, his mouth never leaving her breasts, trapping her hand between them. He never let her take control, but this time she wasn't letting him sidetrack her.

"Nuh-uh," she murmured, wriggling out from beneath him and running her palm down his hard length, closing her fingers around him and stroking him firmly.

Vegeta gasped, pumping against her, throwing his head back as she pushed the elastic waistband of his boxers down. His long, strong shaft sprang free of the fabric and she sighed in pleasure, her small hand exploring and smoothing the length of him, barely able to reach all the way around. She squirmed down his body, her painfully erect nipples dragging down his chest until she could touch the tip of him with her tongue and he jerked, rearing back on his heels to kneel over her, chest heaving as he tried to force air into his lungs.

"Don't, Bulma."

She sat up, her eyes fixed on his. "Why? Why do you always stop me?"

He hesitated.

"Is it because you don't think I'd be good at it?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"So what? Why? Is it the fact that you know you'd lose control of the situation. Vegeta you can't always be in control of things. Let yourself go and let me please you. Hmm" She quickly moved to switch their position and sat on top of him.

She didn't wait for permission, bending her head over his lap, she stretched her lips wide to suck the head of his thick erection. She gobbled him greedily, tasting salt and musk and thrilling at the heavy veins throbbing under her tongue. He pushed into her mouth involuntarily and she took him eagerly, opening her throat to engulf more of him. He groaned, laying back and throwing his arm over his eyes as he writhed beneath her.

"Woman, you'll be the death of me!!" He had to admit what she did to him felt exquisite, but if he wasn't careful he'd probably lose it right there and then.

She smiled at him and occasionally looked at him to see what his reaction to what she did would be.

"Bulma….." he panted heavily.

"……stop, I need to be inside you. Now"

She smiled and removed her panties, grabbed her bag and placed a condom over his throbbing erection. "Do you know how much I've been wanting this all day?" she asked.

"No, but I'm guessing that you want me just as bad as I want you"

"Yesss" she hissed. "Always", she kissed him while placing him inside her and couldn't help but groan at just how much pleasure having him inside her gave her. "Oh……'Geta do you…….ah……know what you do to me…." She panted.

He placed his hands on her hips and began to move causing her to moan out loud; he knew exactly just where her spot was.

"Yeah" he grinned and she smiled. Always the arrogant fool.

"I love you Vegeta……"

"Me too Bulma. More than….anyone I've ever known…"

"Oh Vegeta…….Yessss" Bulma's mind was a total blank Being with him felt so good it almost scared her. She was falling hard this time.

- - -

"Vegeta…."

"Hmmm?"

"What time is it?"

He rolled over in the bed to look at the clock, "8.00 am, go back to sleep", he curled up with her and rested his hand lazily over her stomach.

"Dammit, I've got a meeting with Dad and the managers of Capsule Corp at 10.00" Bulma quickly stood up and gathered her clothes.

Vegeta sat up and watched her in silence.

"Woman, calm down. I'm going to drive you there so just chill and come back to bed" Bulma turned and kissed him for a brief second.

"If you're going to drop me off then get your ass in the shower"

"Hey c'mon, calm down" he hopped out of bed in all his naked glory.

"Vegeta!! Put some clothes on"

He smirked, pulled her to him and held her in his arms. "Bulma, it's not as if you haven't seen me naked before"

"Yes but I have somewhere to go and the sight of you, naked, can be very distracting"

He ran his fingers through her silky hair and smiled. Something he rarely did in anyone's presence. Even hers.

"You should do that more often" she placed her arms around his waist and enjoyed his embrace.

"Hmm….." he could feel himself grow hard all over again just by hugging her, boy he needed to get a grip. "Gosh, I better take that shower now. A cold one too or else there's no way you would be leaving"

"'Geta, you perv. Com, we'll take a shower together. But you promise me, no funny stuff, okay?"

He grinned, "Sure"

- - -

"So do you guys wanna go spar, I mean the world tournament is in a month's time and to be honest I feel like we've been slacking"

"Yeah, you're right Goku. We should be training. How bout we go to Master Roshi's for a week" Tien took a bite of his sandwich and looked at the others.

"Yeah sounds good ta me" said Krillin and Yamcha.

"So Yamcha have you managed to talk to Bulma? How did it go?" Tien asked Yamcha. He probably was the only one out of the whole group who had the guts to ask.

Yamcha sighed, "Not so well and that Vegeta guy keeps getting in the way"

"Well I would think so, he's her boyfriend"

Yamcha frowned, "But how……..well as soon as we start spending more time together I'm sure she'll come back to me"

"Dude, how can you be so sure. She's changed since you left for your training trip. Besides she seems to be in love with Vegeta. And he's good to her"

"Whatever. How long have they been together?" Yamcha was getting irritated by this.

"About 6 months, but they've been friends for about a year. You had your chance Yamcha, why bother now. You've hurt her enough" Krillin was nowhere near happy to see Yamcha, what he did to Bulma was hurtful and he cared a lot about her.

"Okay man cool off I get the point!!"

"Look all we're saying is she's happy now, just settle with trying to be her friend again. Things would be much better that way" Goku had always been the peace maker amongst the group, but this time Yamcha couldn't help but wish that he would just shut up. Truth hurts.

End of chapter 1

Review and tell me what y'all think!!!


	2. Resurrected feelings

**Chapter 2 – **Resurrected feelings

"So let me get this straight. You want me to take over Capsule corp. for a few weeks while you and mom are off on vacation?"

"Pretty much. I have faith in you honey. Besides you've done it with me before so you know what to do"

"But-"

"Ah, no buts. Consider this as work experience."

This was not happening!! "And when do I have to start?"

"Today"

"Dad are you nuts!!! Today is my birthday!!"

"I know, this is my present to you, you are far too smart and I know you are capable of running a company. Besides you don't have to do much. Just make sure everything here is in order"

Well in that case it shouldn't be so bad. Bulma nodded in defeat and walked out of the meeting room. Her parents did deserve a vacation, but of all the times they could have gone they had to pick her 18th birthday.

"I know that you are upset that we're not here for your birthday party but it's not like we would be of much help. You young people these days don't want to be seen with your parents" He laughed and hugged his daughter.

Bulma smiled, "Well just for the record, I wouldn't have minded so much"

"Well, your mum and I will be off later on in the evening. Have fun and keep the house in one peace please"

"Will do"

With that he left and headed towards the lab downstairs while Bulma quickly called Chichi and walked to the living room.

"Hey Chi, is everyone ready for tonight?"

"Yeh pretty much. I'm just at the mall shopping with Goku. He's been complaining about food since we got here and I have no more money left to buy any and you know he's always broke so….You have any food at home?"

Bulma laughed, "Always. You wanna come over?"

"Yeh pretty much plus I got 18 her dress, so tell her to come over at your place. We should be there in an hour"

"Okay then. Later"

She placed her phone on the kitchen counter and started to stack up the food that Goku was going to eat. Good Kami that boy could EAT!!

- - -

"Hey 18, yeah she got the dress. You off from work?"

"Yes, I should be down at yours in about half an hour"

"Cool. Is your brother coming?"

"Yeah, I'm picking him up right now"

"Cool, see you in a few"

As soon as she hanged up the doorbell rang. ((Must be Goku and Chichi)).

Unfortunately it was the last person she wanted to see on her birthday or any other day to be honest. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to wish you happy birthday"

"Gee, thanks" she slammed the door in his face and walked back to the kitchen. That boy had nerve, what was his problem!!

"Bulma!! C'mon open the door!! Why are you being like this!!! I just want to talk"

Maybe she was being childish. After all they were over and there was no reason for them to argue, but what he did to her still stung. "Ow what the hell", how bad could it be to face him again.

She opened the door and let him in. She placed the stack of sandwiches for Goku on the kitchen counter and grabbed one for herself.

"So what do you want?"

He sat on the sofa, looking for the right words to say to her. "I…..I missed you babe"

Bulma wasn't surprised, it sounded so fabricated. So typical of Yamcha. "That's good to know Yamcha. But let me make one thing clear to you. Me and you are over. It is never going to work out so spare me your pitiful attempts and act like a man for once".

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry. I was a total jerk okay. A total idiot, whatever. But is there anything wrong in me trying to make things better?!! I mean c'mon, just give me a fucking chance here. Since I came back you've been giving me the cold shoulder. I know I was wrong and I deserve all this but it has to stop. I'm back for good and I would appreciate it if you talked to me"

He stood from the sofa and walked towards her, stopping just a few inches apart from her. "Please, we had something good-"

"Don't Yamcha. It's over between us. If you want we can try to be friends but that's all I'm offering"

But Yamcha had always been stubborn and before Bulma knew what was happening his lips were on hers. Bulma's eyes widened, he was pushing it for real this time and the fact that Vegeta was around the house scared her even more. What would he do if he found Yamcha kissing her? He would certainly pound the shit out of him.

She quickly tried to push him away but he resisted and kept her in place. ((Dammit, he still thinks I'll give in to him. What a jerk))

"Hey Woman, is there any food l…….left" He mumbled something incoherent and stared daggers at Yamcha. Before Bulma could even stop him Vegeta had Yamcha pinned to the wall with a death grip on his throat. "What the hell is going on here!!?"

Yamcha was struggling to breathe already and as much as she hated him she didn't want him dead.

"Vegeta stop!! You're hurting him"

"That's the point" he stared at Yamcha with a deadly smirk on his features. "Next time you think of kissing my girl remember that I won't go as easy on you" he hissed, before throwing him to the floor. Already dreading the lecture he would get from Bulma, while she helped Yamcha up and gave him a glass of water.

"Vegeta, we need to talk" He ignored her and made his way to the couch.

Bulma mentally counted to 5….

"Fine"

She smirked and dragged him upstairs to her room. She closed the door and faced him with an all too familiar look on her face. She was pissed.

"There was no reason for that Vegeta!! You almost killed him"

"No I didn't, I just chocked him a little"

"That is not the point!!!" She placed her hands on her hips and regarded him warily. "Sometimes you worry me"

This was unexpected. "Bulma you're saying it as if he didn't do anything wrong. He was kissing you!! What, did you expect me to just walk past and say, 'Hey how's it going. Don't mind me'"

"I didn't say that"

"Well what 'are' you saying Bulma?!" He looked pissed, and dealing with a pissed Vegeta wasn't what she needed right now.

"Vegeta, calm down. Look I didn't say what he did was right but there was no need to almost choke him to death"

"Fine. I'm sorry" He obviously didn't mean it but she had too many other things to do to concern herself with his stubbornness.

Bulma walked towards him and hugged him. Kami knew she loved him, even when he was being impossible. "Love you"

"I know" he smirked. "So how does it feel to be 18?"

"I feel old"

He laughed.

"And what, prey tell, is funny about that?!!"

"You women place too much importance on age"

"Like you, men, would understand"

He kissed her neck and smiled to himself. "You know, why don't you just cancel the party and let us have a party of our own right here. Huh?"

"As inviting as that sounds I'm afraid no can do"

"Well, you can't blame a man for trying"

"Yeah…" She looked into his coal black eyes and smiled. She knew he wanted her, his eyes spoke volumes, but she had other things to do…..right?

"Gosh I've got so much to do today. Goku, Chichi, 18 and her brother are coming over soon"

"Uhm hmmm"

"'Geta you listening to me?"

"No"

She giggled, "C'mon. I have to get a few things sorted out"

"Me too" he smirked and locked the door.

"Vegeta!! I'm serious"

"Don't worry it won't take long. I promise"

"Yamcha is just downstairs and people are coming over"

"He'll open the door for them"

"But-"

"No buts" he smirked and laid her on her bed.

He removed his t-shirt to reveal his muscled body. Every inch of him seemed absolutely perfect, from his solid pecks to his abdomen. Bulma could only stare, her eyes telling him just how much she wanted this.

He helped her remove her top staring appreciatively at her womanly features.

Her body wanted him more than anything and although she was a smart woman Bulma decided to switch off her brain just for once and let her body to the talking.

Vegeta couldn't help but grin at her. "Hmm, that's more like it"

He gently moved closer to her with an ever present grin on his face, whilst never taking his eyes off her. He gently bent down to kiss her neck softly, loving the way her skin felt against his mouth. Warm and soft. His hands slowly moved to her thighs and remained there as he continued to kiss her neck, occasionally biting and nibbling on the soft flesh. He smirked when he heard Bulma sigh in pleasure. It made him want her even more, but as much as he wanted to make this quick like he promised he felt like taking his time and giving her everything he had.

"Vegeta please….."

He smiled but ignored her pleas. He had other things in mind right now. He slowly placed a trail of kisses from her neck moving unto her chest…

"Wait…"

"What? Something wrong?"

"Vegeta, maybe we should wait until later okay?"

He looked at her puzzled, had he done something wrong? He gently moved away from her and sat up on the bed. Slowly running his hand through his hair he watched as she stood up from the bed and picked up her top.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong woman?"

She turned to him while she put on her top and smiled. "Look, nothing's wrong. I just don't have the time for this right now. I almost got carried away……" she sighed, "….what will I do with you"

He grinned and gently sat up from the bed. Bulma placed a gentle kiss on his soft lips. "I better head downstairs and get things ready"

He nodded and kissed her, his tongue gently exploring her mouth. His kisses had always made her weak. It was something she still couldn't quite describe, just like their lovemaking. He made her feel things that she had never felt with any other guy she had been with.

"'Geta….." she whispered.

He groaned and let her go. "Fine. I'll be down in a few"

She smiled and left, leaving Vegeta to get dressed on his own.

- - -

Yamcha sat in the kitchen still holding his swollen neck. Vegeta was definitely someone he shouldn't be messing with but getting Bulma back was his main concern. ((I've gotta get her back somehow I just can't let that bastard have my Bulma)).

He walked to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water and poured it in his cup. He sighed. How was he supposed to get Bulma back with the way he had just acted a few minutes ago? ((Shit……what was I thinking!!?!))

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway near the staircase. He waited in silence until Bulma made her way to the kitchen. Her happy expression suddenly changed to an angry one.

He winced when he saw the cold look she sent him. Bulma silently made her way to where he was sitting and glared at him. His best choice was to remain silent and let her do the talking.

"That was so typical of you Yamcha!! Why can't you understand that I am not the same girl you screwed with a year ago??! Why are you even here? You are not welcome in my house. I tried to accept your apology and keep what little was left of our friendship intact but you continue to insist that there is something between us. Well let me make it clear to you" she moved closer as he stood up, "there is absolutely 'NOTHING' between us!!"

Yamcha sighed, still silent. He had nothing to say, the words weren't coming. She was right. He had thought that by kissing her she would end up giving into him like usual but none of that seemed possible right now.

He looked her in the eyes for as long as he could before silently making his way to the door. Bulma watched him leave with shock; she hadn't expected him to just give up like that.

"Yamcha……" she whispered. Suddenly her anger towards him had gone out of the window leaving her vulnerable against the old feelings that were building up inside her.

Before he opened the door he turned to look at her and smiled. "I'm sorry…….I know it's not enough but…….I wish things could be different…." He opened the door and left capsule corp. ((Dammit Bulma, why did you have to move on now that I have finally realised how much I love you……))

Bulma stood in the kitchen wandering why she had felt so bad, after all he deserved what he got. Right? She sighed and decided to dismiss thoughts of Yamcha. It was her 18th birthday and by Kami she was going to enjoy it to the fullest.

Vegeta made his way down the stairs and walked towards the kitchen eyeing the pile of sandwiches on the table.

"Where's Yamcha?"

Bulma tensed, she hadn't realised he was there. "Erm……he left"

"Hmmm…." He walked to the kitchen table and picked a sandwich. "I hope you made more sandwiches because I don't think this will be enough for me and Goku alone"

"Oh Vegeta go make your own sandwiches. I'm not in the mood. Besides Chichi will be over soon, you'll be able to eat more than just sandwiches"

Vegeta continued to eat; occasionally glancing at Bulma while she stared outside the kitchen window. Something was wrong with her and his instincts told him that it had something to do with Yamcha. He couldn't help but wonder if she was truly over the idiot.

To be continued………


End file.
